exofandomcom-20200223-history
It's Okay, That's Love
It's Okay, That's Love (Korean: 괜찮아, 사랑이야) is a South-Korean television series starring Jo Insung, Gong Hyojin, Sung Dongil, Lee Kwangsoo and Do Kyungsoo. It aired on SBS from July 23 to September 11 2014 on Wednesdays and Thursdays at 21:55KST for 16 episodes. Plot Characters Main characters *Jo In-sung as Jang Jae-yeol *Gong Hyo-jin as Ji Hae-soo *Sung Dong-il as Jo Dong-min *Lee Kwang Soo as Park Soo-kwang *Do Kyungsoo as Han Kang-woo Supporting characters *Jin Kyung as Lee Young-jin *Tae Hang-ho as Tae-yong *Lee Sung-kyung as Oh So-nyeo *Yang Ik-june as Jang Jae-beom *Cha Hwa-yeon as Ok-ja *Do Sang-woo as Choi Ho *Kim Mi-kyung as Hae-soo's mother *Choi Moon-kyung as Ji Yoon-soo *Choi Seung-kyung as Oh Do-deuk *Moon Ji-in as Min-young *Han Jung-hyun as Editor Bae *Lee Dong-ha as Yoon-chul *Noh Tae-yub as young Jang Jae-beom *Kang Joo-eun as young Ji Hae-soo *Lee Chae-eun as young Ji Yoon-soo Guest/cameo appearances *Yoon Jin-yi as Lee Pul-ip *Lee El as Se-ra *Baek Seung-do as Hwan-hee *Chang Ki-yong as Sam *Kim Hwan as Talk show host Credits: Wikipedia OSTs It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 1 Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 OST Part 1 / It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 1 *'Artist:' Chen *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2014-Jul-23 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' CJ E&M and GAZI Contents (가지컨텐츠) ;Track Listing It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 2 Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 OST Part 2 / It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 2 *'Artist:' Davichi *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2014-Jul-30 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' CJ E&M and GAZI Contents (가지컨텐츠) ;Track Listing It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 3 Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 OST Part 3 / It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 3 *'Artist:' Crush feat. Punch (펀치) *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2014-Aug-06 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' CJ E&M and GAZI Contents (가지컨텐츠) ;Track Listing It's Okay, That's Love Pop OST Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 Pop OST / It's Okay, That's Love Pop OST *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' English *'Release Date:' 2014-Aug-07 *'Number of Tracks:' 8 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' Little Sun Entertainment (리틀선엔터테인먼트) ;Track Listing It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 4 Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 OST Part 4 / It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 4 *'Artist:' Wheesung *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2014-Aug-13 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' CJ E&M and GAZI Contents (가지컨텐츠) ;Track Listing It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 5 Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 OST Part 5 / It's Okay, That's Love OST Part 5 *'Artist:' Hong Dae Kwang *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2014-Aug-20 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' CJ E&M and GAZI Contents (가지컨텐츠) ;Track Listing It's Okay, That's Love OST Vol. 1 Information *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 OST Vol. 1 / It's Okay, That's Love OST Vol. 1 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2014-Aug-21 *'Number of Tracks:' 17 *'Publisher:' CJ E&M *'Agency:' CJ E&M and GAZI Contents (가지컨텐츠) ;Track Listing Trivia * D.O. was praised by film critic Heo Ji Woong for his acting skills displayed here in this drama. Category:TV Shows Category:Do Kyung Soo